


Earth-2 Felicity Q-Smoak

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, League of Assassins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: A darker Felicity. “Everybody knows you. You run your own business… Except she’s ruthless!”Earth2 Felicity Smoak meets up with Earth2 Oliver Queen. Both willing to do whatever it takes!





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Having fun with this. I don’t know if I’ll continue or if I should. Honestly if anyone is interested in giving output I’ll use it. (I’ll actually look at the comment section and reply swiftly… yea I don’t usually do that with open stories.) (I am working on updating Preppy and PS. Hong Kong and for those who ask about Everything Good it will be updated I promise! {Killing off a character is super hard with my mom right now but it’s in the works I just haven’t cleaned it up and it makes me cry so right now I estimate that one early next year so far the treatments w/mom are going well… okay! sorry!} I’m also bad at past/present verbs so sue me! Not really because Arrow isn’t really mine anyhow.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Another newspaper clipping thrown upon magazines and other publications headlining another one of Felicity’s highly successful achievements. The petite whom is sitting on her favorite chaise looking at the man before her reading headlines with such pride. He walks to one of the large windows in the office and looks at the quaint scene of the city’s skyline.

“I did mention that he would fold once you pressured him with the leverage I found against him.”

“You did. I never underestimated you, honey.” Her voice holding amusement.

He turns to face the beautiful dark haired beauty. Her eyes twinkling with delight and he shows her a rare smile of his as he is proud of their hard work. The world may think of him as being dead but standing here in this office before the love of his life he is very much jovial and quintessentially the luckiest man alive.

 

Their encounter in the North China Sea has made her more brazen in dealings with what was the patriarch status quo. Before this man came into her world she lived with a nice well-mannered reporter and Edward Rockwell Raymond wasn’t one to push hard against criminals and Felicity’s knack for not settling and wanting to make more of herself not just by running a well-established technical firm she created from scratch shortly after graduating from M.I.T. she thought the world needed guidance.  

It created friction with her boyfriend when all he wanted was a family and she pushed for power to be able to change the surroundings that were outdated and seemly never allowing society to grow for the better. They separated on good terms it was a blessing for Edward as he met his wife-to-be Elaine and soon after had a son Ronnie.

Somehow the media caught wind and started calling her a hard woman to please because of her controlling and protective tendencies. She went with it. It helps her accomplish what is needed to make a thriving lifestyle to obtain money, fame, power and what is quite important respect.

Taking that trip to China and meeting a man whom was already gaining respect by working with the legendary league of assassins. His ties with the underworld held bountiful of antics that would fundamentally help her achieve greatness.

Their meeting could be made into a classic novel. An American woman whose tenacity, brilliance, and ability to contend the best of them. She stood before the demon and didn’t waiver her soul. Within the confines of the mountain somewhere were ancient rituals took place, hard conversations were had, and prices so demanding held their course. She left understanding more about herself and how the world had spun around wealth and beliefs. A smile on her face as she took the reins of more than just influence and might.

On her vessel heading back to her homeland which also happened to be his as well. The rocky waves slamming against the ship as the darken cloudy skies opened up and lightening slanted against the sky. She could sense his displeasure but his facade subdued to show no reaction. Safe or not he would remain on alert during the storm.

“I suppose sleep is out of the question?”

“If you decide to retire to your quarters I shall stand before your door.”

“You aren’t a servant. You may have been given as some sort of gift but I refuse to treat you as property.”

He looks at her as she holds his stare. He was rescued and the life before he was lost at sea no more even though he refused to let go of his given name the young playboy died when the Gambit sunk. Those who rescued him become his tormentors he learns quickly how to survive. New life entwined with showing his worth or being tossed aside. He found himself in the outskirts of the league and taken in as some pet as he showed to be an impressive fighter. His stubbornness got him to the top but as always possessions are given away.  

“Miss Smoak if I may…”

“It’s Felicity.”

“Miss Smoak, I shall stand by your door when the weather has cleared I shall head to my own room.”

Looking at his intense blue eyes she rolls her own eyes. Not saying a word because she has found he parakeets his sayings over and over. If she asks again he’ll tell her he’ll stand by her door and keep watch.

She pays enough for the bodyguards she has she doesn’t need another one following her movements. She can figure he’ll be the hard kind where he’ll make his own mind and stick to his guns. She can’t threaten to terminate his employment because its seems he is set on being her whatever it is that binds him to her.

“Fine. Whatever. You can do as you please, Oliver. I am going to get some sleep.”

He nods and as they head to her quarters and she finally gets into her room she looks at how he keeps his back to the wall and waits for her to close her door and when she doesn’t after some long moments of her counting to one hundred he moves to see that she’s just plopped on top of a luxury bed looking at the doorway.

“I lost count twice but I think it was over two hundred seconds.”

He’s looking at her puzzled. The ship stopped rocking incisively against the waves and no thunder has been heard but he wasn’t going to go to his room until he knew she was sound asleep.

“What?” she asks as he keeps his gaze on her.

“The position you’re in does not suggest sleep.”

She laughs at the absurdity but he’s right. “It seems the storm has passed so I’ll see you in the morning right?”

“Well I did say when we cleared the storm I would go to my room.”

“You did.”

“Well goodnight Miss. Smoak.”

“It’s Felicity.”

He just nods as he reaches for her door handle.

“Fine, goodnight Mr. Queen.” That gets him to hesitate for just a split second before he fully closes the door.

After an hour and sleep evades her she decides to go to the bridge and maybe talk to one of the crewman there. So, to her surprise when she opens her door and notices Oliver still standing guard. He just looks at her as if this is where he intended to be anyhow.

“Are you going to stand there all night?”

He looks at her as if that answers any of her questions.

“Should you not be asleep, Mr. Queen? Or dreaming of little sheep jumping over some cute fence as…”

“Dreaming of sheep?”

“No the sheep help you sleep.”

“Why would a sheep jumping over some fence help one sleep?”

“I… I don’t know. I think it just does.”

“Well if you say so. I won’t question your sleeping abilities again.”

“My abilities? Listen I have loads of things I can do well in bed and sleeping is up there.”

His eyes are on hers as she continues with ways to sleep and every which way it comes off more radical until she catches herself and her cheeks are a deep crimson color.

“Oh my gosh, I haven’t babbled in years and in less…” she doesn’t know the time so she can’t use it against him she feels mortified that she has chattered things that totally sounded inappropriate.

“I take it Miss. Smoak you are very proficient in the habits of sleeping.”

She gives him a look and goes back into her room shutting the door loudly as she curses leaving him to smirk at the now closed door. He turns his back to the wall and keeps watch until he needs to catch some sleep and see what tomorrow brings. He’s heading back to the United States where he’s from but he isn’t ready to be Oliver Queen again. He’s not ready to see his family. His story isn’t one he wishes to converse about so he’ll stay with whom he was so easily given to as a token of good faith.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try to start the story in present tense of what is current time and then cut to the past as Earth2 soulmates find themselves and become the current versions of what the reader will see them become. Any ideas are welcome!  
> Tumblr: cruzrogue twitter: @cruzstar75
> 
> Request: Can you make them have a family. Okay the result: Present time Earth-2 Olicity have a family.

_-Previously from last chapter_

Another newspaper clipping thrown upon magazines and other publications headlining another one of Felicity’s highly successful achievements. The petite whom is sitting on her favorite chaise looking at the man before her reading headlines with such pride. He walks to one of the large windows in the office and looks at the quaint scene of the city’s skyline.

“I did mention that he would fold once you pressured him with the leverage I found against him.”

“You did. I never underestimated you, honey.” Her voice holding amusement.

He turns to face the beautiful dark haired beauty. Her eyes twinkling with delight and he shows her a rare smile of his as he is proud of their hard work. The world may think of him as being dead but standing here in this office before the love of his life he is very much jovial and quintessentially the luckiest man alive.

 

Looking at the stack of publications on the narrow table. Every day for years the media has had a frenzy on writing up anything and everything about how intriguing Felicity Smoak’s businesses from inquiring failing ones and incorporating it to her work model advancing the technological front in leaps-and-bounds. How getting into the military contracts to create some of the most non-lethal weaponry advances known to man.

How buying up land and islands all over the world has really been what makes everyone say she has an empire. Finding key people in those areas that were very weary of her intentions and winning them over to outlining what she required and her demands non-negotiable. She isn’t out to hurt anyone but she isn’t naïve to know that they’re those people out there that live to hurt others.    

The most intense news revolves around her personal life. Who she interacts with, what she wears, she can create fashion trends by wearing a certain piece to a gala but what magazines around the world wonder is who she is dating at every turn. That when she got pregnant the first-time speculation was vigorous. She never talks about her personal business it is hers and hers alone and how she handles rumors is the biggest reason she is known as ruthless. Surviving her wraith in such things has made her legendary as one to never cross.

“I’ve been thinking of what you said?”

She pats the chaise indicating him to sit if this conversation is going to get fundamentally more deep. This way he’s close and she can soothe his pain with her touch. She has an inkling of what he’s about to discuss. She wants him to rise from the dead. He’s been in the shadows too long and it’s also serves her purpose she wants to freely show the world public displays of affection and not the one night stands and male prodigies she is seen with at civic functions.

She scoots as he sits to gather her between his legs as she makes herself comfortable to tilt her head and look at him tower slightly over her. He has shown brute strength in conflicts regarding her honor. In some regard it would irritate her if he wasn’t so suave and apologetic.

“I think you’re…” he pauses as his voice lowers she wonders if it will be honey-like or gruff because either way it’s hot and she smirks as she gets to hear his soft sweet voice “right!” getting her to hum appreciatively.

“Right about what?” she finally asks as she’s been feeling the tips of his fingers follow a pattern down her sides.

“We’ve forged an empire. Not through tyranny even though blood was spilled we did it all together.”

“Are you getting sentimental on me?”

“No, of course not.” He slowly speaks into her ear leaving his hot breath to tickle her. “I’ve always been sentimental and you love it.”

“That I do.” She moves her head to capture his lips. Then asks breathlessly, “Does this mean Oliver Queen will rise?”

He moves his hand to her midsection. “It’s been your wish since our firstborn’s birth.”

“The speculation of revolving fathers as I the Black Widow strikes again.”

“Funny.” He says in a dry voice. They have been by each other’s side for about a decade he’s been considered dead for an additional three. He’s hated each speculation of paternity for his children. The free press asserted a revolving parade of men likely to be the father. Felicity spent time with a lot of powerful men but as her empire rose she surrounded herself with capable women.

“How do you want to go about it? Contacting your father as the Green Arrow or the businessman Robert Queen?”

“Does it really matter?”

A beep from the intercom disturbed their moment as Felicity calls out to the voice controlled machine and a reply that one of her what she calls working colleagues is here to see her. Oliver moves to grab his face guard and walk to the far corner of the room as Felicity looks at a mirror to make sure she looks presentable and goes back behind her desk to look at a schematic she was working on before the little break.

“Let him in.” she says to the little gizmo her fingers press against her desk.

Within moments a very tall slender man in a defined tailor suit walks in bringing an air of arrogance with him. He notices the Dark Archer right away and keeps from scoffing he isn’t a fool to piss off one of the most known ferocious woman to have amounted an empire on her own and her favorite lackey.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The ship bound to the states has the best state-of-the-art electronics. Felicity spared no cost on having a ship she would be in for almost two months on her trip to remote islands in the Pacific. Still needing to interact with the business world which basically never sleeps.

Waking up famished Felicity crawls out of bed. Learning to not get sea sick was her first accomplish weeks ago. Being seen as a confident leader it would have been weird for her to lose her lunch in front of people she needed to impress in this side of the globe. Not that she would like the crewmen she handpicked seeing her look like a drunken sailor.

Opening her door, she lets out a happy snort of some kind not to see the man who has been shadowing her every move since their introduction. It is crazy that she does find a pull to him. She won’t admit it out loud that he is very pleasing to the eyes because he already holds that certain egotism from the few sentences he’s surprised her with.

She doesn’t like to eat in her room. She prefers the company of others even when she sometimes gets stuck on a project the white noise of people in the background helps her focus. Entering the designed eating zone a few men bid her a good morning and she does the same. Grabbing a plate and placing a croissant and the gooey oats and piece of fruit she places it were she’ll sit not to close but not far from the men she’s been traveling with.

“Is the coffee decent today or do I need juice instead?”

One of them stood up and walked to the pot. “I made the coffee this morning. I personally think its reasonable better than the last few days.” He hands her a cup and she gladly accepts. Taking a sip, she hums the coffee tastes like the beverage she enjoys tremendously.

“You’re in charge of brewing the coffee. This is significantly better. Thank You.”

He thanks her and has a goofy smile as he sits back down with his other associates. They enjoy the leisure talk that is until Oliver shows up and the men scurry out of the room. Looking at the sword clad man now standing a few feet from the door she rolls her eyes at his dramatic wear.

“Not even the four men I pay to protect me are this daunting.”

“At least one of those four guardians should have escorted you here.”

“Protect me from what? Goopy oatmeal?” She moves the mush with her spoon.

Looking around the room his eyes dart to the other exit door. “Making their presence known. Doing what their employer is paying them for.”

“Well Mr. Queen, I don’t like to be babysat. Having anyone of those men including yourself creepily looking at my every move isn’t doable.”

“How else will you be protected if no eyes are on your safety?”

“If you haven’t noticed. We are on a boat. My detail is a little lenient at the moment. I’ve even prepared what-ifs like pirates into the equation.”

“Supposedly you trust these crewmen.”

“I didn’t embark on a trip uninformed I handpicked my crew, did extensive background checks on each and I trust them more than a man who is considered dead from a voyage he took with his father after a messy breakup when you found your then girlfriend in bed with your best friend.” She lets out of puff of diligence “A man who comes from wealth yet is bartered to the likes of me. Makes me wonder what you really want.”

He lets out a short snort at her assessment. She has it partial right he left with his father on the boat because he was angry at his mom. He found out the parentage of his baby sister wasn’t what it seemed. The breakup was something he saw coming because Tommy and his ex were an item he’s known way before the truth of any implication the media’s buzz got. Him landing on her boat was rather the cruelty of nature. He held something his captors wanted to exploit. Money was a means but the power to shape things; control things is what these abductors favored. He was a commodity and his goal survival.

“I’m not usually wrong. I know there is more to your story. But, in the premise of who you think I should trust. You are an enigma and I hate mysteries they need to be solved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters will probably start getting a little longer.
> 
> Thanks for reading and if you have any requests just ask. Thanks.


	3. City of Starling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Current Olicity heading to Starling as past selves enter the port of Starling to encounter a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a short chapter. There was no requests so its all me. Hope you like.
> 
> I’m going to try to start the story in present tense of what is current time and then cut to the past as Earth2 soulmates find themselves and become the current versions of what the reader will see them become. Any ideas are welcome!  
> Tumblr: cruzrogue twitter: @cruzstar75

_-Previously_

A beep from the intercom disturbed their moment as Felicity calls out to the voice controlled machine and a reply that one of her what she calls working colleagues is here to see her. Oliver moves to grab his face guard and walk to the far corner of the room as Felicity looks at a mirror to make sure she looks presentable and goes back behind her desk to look at a schematic she was working on before the little break.

“Let him in.” she says to the little gizmo her fingers press against her desk.

Within moments a very tall slender man in a defined tailor suit walks in bringing an air of arrogance with him. He notices the Dark Archer right away and keeps from scoffing he isn’t a fool to piss off one of the most known ferocious woman to have amounted an empire on her own and her favorite lackey.

 

 

He drones on and on about numbers and facts of what his section of a small organization that works with her and she sighs at how long it takes him to get to any points he is making. Finally getting to the point of temporal anomaliesthat has some wondering if it will happen again. Some people afraid of their own shadows anything is possible since metas exist.

“That woman who disappeared after that temporal shift. How do we know it won’t happen again?”

“Black Siren belongs back in our timeline; I am very aware of the circumstance.”

“Yet!” his hand is on his side trying to hold his chest out like some feathered bird.

She tilted her head at the annoying man. Sizing him up to what words would work best and get him to leave with little to no resistance.

“Sit down.” The man quickly sat upon the chair looking at Felicity wondering if this is the end of him. “You know better than to accuse me of any wrong doings.”

“Zoom put me in charge of…”

Felicity got up from her seat and used the desk to keep her plotted up as her face got close to the trembling man’s face.

“Zolomon has disappeared and is unaccounted for.” Her voice displaying a hint of distain. “You ever come without an appointment again with such disregard of my own fury I will eradicate you and the men who serve you.” Rising back up and moving to sit behind her desk. “Dismissed.” The man got up quickly wanting to put distance between them and left without looking back at either person in the room.

Oliver still in his spot looking on at the woman who he knows is checking on the newest lab reports that keep her updated on the phenomenon that happened some years back. They know it was more than just Dinah that left their world and with such possibilities of it happening again really invested scientific minds want to know how and why and control it if possible.

Felicity finally looks his way and raises her arm out gesturing that him keeping his distance is not appreciative any longer. They’ve learned cues to make sure that their relationship held a certain mystery. They dealt with many walks of life. Without him being a social butterfly, they keep their romantic relationship closely guarded.

“You should call your family. They should be the ones to make an announcement.”

“Felicity…”

“Don’t Felicity me. Traveling to Starling has already been planned. We did leave our children in their care for our latest situation.” Even though it would be the head nanny who transports their two young children under their trusted ally who operates one of the most dangerous elite security firms on Earth.

Felicity looking at Oliver sitting on the corner of her desk observing her. He is always observing her and she once told him how creepy it was but from the moment they met to this moment that is something he has kept doing. She knows why and that helps but it can be overwhelming even after all these years.

“Oliver, you are the only one I let myself be vulnerable with. Never thought I’d have so much faith in one person as I do with you.”

He nods because it is the same with him. “If I do this I want… No I need you to come home with me.”

“Your family thinks of me as the devil incarnate. That the reason you stay with me is because of Stockholm syndrome.” He can see the deep rooted emotions of that time cross her face. “How could their loving son become a killer if not for the woman who supposedly owns him.”

He is on his knees before her taking her hands into his. “Baby, I chose you before I knew I loved you. With so much darkness around us and with Zoom always looming around the corner becoming the Dark Archer was… is my choice.”

 

 

* * *

 

Arriving in one of the coastal ports in the United States, Oliver actually never thought he’ll ever land in his home country again.

“You know if you actually undress…” he turns to look at the woman who is blatant on looking him over. “I mean dress up in common clothes and not that menacing garb you seem to love.”

He makes a hmm sound before saying, “What exactly would I wear? I don’t even own the toothbrush you gave me.”

“It was a gift. Pearly whites are a mainstay part of hygiene. I don’t expect the soap or other…” her mind escapes to a fantasy right before him until he lets out a cough to bring her back to reality. “Sorry. My mind drifted a bit.”

“I’ve noticed. Tight quarters and turbulent seas can do that.”

“Sure make fun of me. It’s not fair that you didn’t lose your lunch I really thought I was over the seasickness spiel.”

“Honestly.” He stops himself. He still knows he is an object to her even with her declaring that he isn’t a toy to be played with. That he should go home and try to get some sort of semblance of a life back.

“What?” she has a gleeful look as the man before her opens up is all she can hope for.

“It’s really nothing. I should make the rounds and make sure you are truly safe when we disembark from the ship.” He does want to tell her that the strong waves against the yacht didn’t affect him because he focused on her. Tending to her needs as she tried to be strong yet using a bucket as she made these moans of disbelief. Cursing the heavens that her stomach was weak and how embarrassing to do it in front of him.

Watching him go she instantly deflates she has become accustomed to his presence. Being on a yacht not many places to hide from his intense presence. She has never been anxious by other men and she’s been surrounded by some very charming, brilliant, powerful and overbearing men as she taken what she wants and rose to what she is.

He seems to understand her and has a way to get her to talk without saying much. She hates it and loves it without knowing why either way. She’s afraid to say she likes him. They have just basically met it would be insane. Whatever happened to him for years before they met made him a fierce warrior she was told enough about his winnings knowing a loss would mean he’d really be dead. She can’t figure why the demon had no problem giving a prized combatant away like some last season coutour apparel.

Stuck in her mind as she looks through her tablet she doesn’t hear her bodyguards tell her to get back inside. As an arrow flies across and hits her tablet. She doesn’t scream but does leave the daze she is in. Before she knows it Oliver is calling out to her as a green leather figure descends towards her frozen self. The Arrow is on her ship and pointing an arrow at what is probably in her heart’s direction.

“You have failed this city.”

Felicity snorts which only makes the Arrow sneer at her though he turns to block a hit from the masked guardian of the wicked woman who dares enter his city. Flipping Oliver because he came at the Arrow on uneven support as he slid across the smooth yacht’s exterior not carrying enough weight or speed but enough to keep the archer from shooting her. She knows enough to actually get away as she moves to safety only to stop and decide if she could get the tablet she dropped without getting hurt.

She hears a gruff voice she’s knows who it belongs to as a little bit of annoyance is heard, “Don’t even think it.”

“Sheesh. You already think you know…”

“Felicity!” Hearing him actually call her by her first name gets the result he knows would work.

“Right.” She leaves as she’s shaking her head at how foolish she really is. Leaving both very clearly fully masked men to battle. 


	4. Late night at the Marina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea Queen and two friends stumble on a night where they get to see the Hood vs Smoak's men at a marina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a short chapter. Per request- Thea comes into the fold. 
> 
> I’m going to try to start the story in present tense of what is current time and then cut to the past as Earth2 soulmates find themselves and become the current versions of what the reader will see them become. Any ideas are welcome!  
> Tumblr: cruzrogue twitter: @cruzstar75

_-previously_

“Oliver, you are the only one I let myself be vulnerable with. Never thought I’d have so much faith in one person as I do with you.”

He nods because it is the same with him. “If I do this, I want… No, I need you to come home with me.”

“Your family thinks of me as the devil incarnate. That the reason you stay with me is because of Stockholm syndrome.” He can see the deep-rooted emotions of that time cross her face. “How could their loving son become a killer if not for the woman who supposedly owns him.”

He is on his knees before her taking her hands into his. “Baby, I chose you before I knew I loved you. With so much darkness around us and with Zoom always looming around the corner becoming the Dark Archer was… is my choice.”

 

 

Still on his knees holding her hands as he let’s out a chuckle knowing it somewhat will annoy her when he adds the truth to how his family really sees her now of all things, “No, my family once thought very low of you. Now they welcome you with open arms. It’s me they are upset with. They want their son back and I’m finally ready.”

“Okay, they don’t hate me but my reputation is not favorable. How will the Queens publicly align themselves with a woman who is seen above the law?”

“Well… That’s only because you created a sovereign empire. You are the law.”

“Funny!”

“Come on. My ruthless queen who takes in the rift rafts of the world and gives them a life and purpose.” He gets up from off his knees and holds out his hand for her to take. “Don’t you think that is so cool?”

“I think I may have some marbles loose.”

“Your sanity is as my own.”

He walks her to the large picture window he had been looking out earlier and has her in front of him as he wraps his arms around her front keeping her in place as she looks at a city, they have built from ground up.

“Oliver, Starling was once your home and can be again.”

She can see from the reflection of the window that he sways his head no.

“You are my home, you and our two plus the one that will grace us in a few months are where I belong.”

“Your sister may try to sway you to go corporate with her.” Her head turns to look at his as he’s looking down and his eyes tell the story that it will never happen. Thea is a really good C.E.O. since Robert Queen stepped down.

  

* * *

 

 

“Can’t believe we are at this shady marina.” Morgan whispers to her two friends. Looking at her friend Shane Colvin eyeing his sweetheart Thea.

“My dad is going to kill me if he finds out. We are supposed to be at the wharf with the other kids our age.”

“Calm down Thea. Your daddy will never find out we are just hanging out no big deal.” He takes her hand. “Hey I’m here. Okay?”

“I just don’t want to get into trouble. You know how my dad is super protective since he’s come back home. He says I’m all he has now. It makes me miss my brother more.”

Shane doesn’t mean to say it but it slips from his mouth, “He’s not your real dad.”

Morgan's mouth opens in shock. Everyone knows Malcolm Merlyn fought Moira Queen for visitation rights once Robert and Oliver Queen were presumed lost at sea. Even with Merlyn’s supposed death recently when the man in the hood partially stopped the madman’s attack on the city.

Thea notices it first the green leather man coming out of the upper corner of a building as he heads towards the newly docked ship. Pointing upwards her two friends look and catch the Hood coming upon the ship with his bow raised.

Seeing but being of distance to hear what is being said as the Hood’s arrow hit something. The onlookers know the woman, the owner of this huge yacht wasn’t hit if she were, she’d be dead. Seeing another man running and looking super awesome like some ninja by running up the sleek siding of the boat he flings himself toward the emerald archer and they begin to have some sort of hand to hand combat.

Monica giggles at watching Felicity Smoak looking a little puzzled. “I bet she’s upset that one of her babies died tonight.”

“Yea, I hear she names her tech toys.” Thea lets out a small laugh.

“Powerful and yet a geek.” Shane looking at his two companions. “I think the flying ninja just said something that made her leave him to defend her.” Shane’s swaying his head at the absurdity.

Both men dancing around each other but as backup to protect Ms. Smoak arrives the Hood retreats. Shane lets out a low whistle at seeing all this action and that is enough to lure two men with guns their way. All three captured and brought to the large ship.

 

 

Felicity is brought to where the three teens are sitting. Oliver trailing behind her in a respectable distance. Looking at the kids and seeing just young juveniles who at the wrong place and time.

“What are you three doing so far from home?” She looks at them all mum to any answers. “There are no residences in half mile radius of this marina. Its all industrial. It’s past ten at night. Do your parents know where you are?”

“Why do you care?” Shane lets out. Making the two girls look at him.

“I may or may not but being investigated because the likings of three youths gone missing would be bad for business.” Felicity looks at the guards looking after these three. “Let them go after you get their names and hand them over to SCPD.”

“No, no. My dad would ground me for life. Please can’t we just leave.” Thea is up from her chair and the guard raises his gun automatically.

Felicity eyeing the man he lowers it instantly. “What is your name?”

“It’s…” taking a moment before saying, “Thelma.”

“Thelma? Do you have a last name?”

“Um… it’s Dearden.” Felicity looks at the girl and says, “Now the truth please.” She can hear Oliver take in a long breath.

“No really, it’s…” Thea hangs her head low as she speaks, “It’s Thea Queen.”

Felicity’s head spins to look at the man with the mask as he’s looking at the girl in question.

“Well Thea, I can’t leave you unescorted so…”

“We’ll leave and not cause any problems please just let us go.”

“I can’t do that.” Felicity looking at one of the guards. “Call a cab service and escort them off the premises make sure no harm comes to them.” She retreats from the room passing Oliver and his eyes are still on what seems to be his baby sister.

Once Felicity has left the room Oliver nods to the guard and leaves to meet up with Felicity. Finding her just down in a room his sister and two friends will pass on their way out. He is in shock but he holds his stance as the commotion of the youths pass his way and are escorted off the boat to wait for a cab it seems.

 

Halfway through Thea stops. “Shoot I forgot my bag.”

“Thea!” she hears two worried voices.

“Just go I’ll meet you both out on the dock.”

She looks back at Shane then at Morgan before leaving to get her bag. Hurriedly walking through a few corridors to where she and her two friends were escorted out of when she hears voices and slows down to eavesdrop.

“She’s so big. Little Thea isn’t so little.”

She’s thinking to why these people are talking about her but her mind registers to that voice and she gulps because that is only a voice she can now only hear from past recording. Family recordings of better times for the Queens. Without thinking she runs in calling out her brother’s name.

“Ollie?” she short stops to look at a ghost who really isn’t a ghost but a man who she saw fight the Hood. “Oh my…”

“Thea!” Oliver is beside himself he looks at his baby sister and back at the woman he was sharing a moment with.

Felicity looking at the two siblings decides to let them to talk. “I’ll be in my office.” She waits until he gives a sign he understands before actually leaving them.   

“Thea.” Is all he can muster to say.

“You’re not dead.”

“No. I…”

“Why did you let everyone thing so? How could you…”

“Thea, it’s not like that. I had no choice, believe me, I had no choice.”

“Felicity Smoak has held you captive? I’ve heard things but how could that bitch…”

“Thea! No, she had no control of it either.”

“What?” she gives him I don’t believe you face.

“I met Miss. Smoak some days ago. My captors released me to her.” Oliver slowly walks the distance to his sister. “Miss. Smoak is someone I owe a debt to.”

“Did she buy you? We can pay whatever it is. Oliver, you’re alive. We can make everything better.”

“No Thea, there are things in this world money can’t buy and I was given to Miss. Smoak if any rumor of me being free could jeopardize you, mom and dad. I can’t allow that to happen.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Thea, I need you to forget you saw me, just for now keep any news of me being alive to yourself.”

“What? Why? You’re alive. I miss my big brother.”

He pulls her to him and she begins to cry.

“I’ve missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading... :)


End file.
